A fun day at the gym!
by Terrianne Knorz x
Summary: Summary- Bella has been lying she was born in 1873 and has got two brothers named stefan and damon salvatore well she had cause they went to war in 1912 and they got killed and her name is not isabella swan it is isabella salvatore and charlie and her mu
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- Bella has been lying she was born in 1873 and has got two brothers named stefan and damon salvatore well she had cause they went to war in 1912 and they got killed and her name is not isabella swan it is isabella salvatore and charlie and her mum is just compelled to think they are what she want them to be, hang on she is an origanel vampire (she comes to forks and met homemade vamps that was a couple of years ago) will it all blow back in her face.**_

_**Fun at the gym!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Emmett bounded down the stairs to Edward and I who were comfortably sitting on the couch, "Hey are you guys are you bored?"**_

_**I rolled my eyes about to scold at Emmett for not just letting us be, when Alice skipped into the room,**_

_**"Oh my God Emmett, count me in!" Alice yelled and so she must have just had a vision of what Emmett was planning.**_

_**"So are you guys bored?" he repeated.**_

_**I sighed, "Not really."**_

_**Emmett glared, he hated when I ruined his plans finally he said, "Well too bad because I am and I think we should have some fun."**_

_**Edward studied Emmett carefully before turning to me, "It does look fun Bella."**_

_**"What looks fun?" I questioned.**_

_**Emmett smiled pleased that I'd asked, "We're going to pull a prank at the local gym."**_

_**"Please enlighten me" I ordered not told at all. Ever sense I became a vampire 16 years ago Emmett would drag everyone into crazy schemes.**_

_**"Don't worry Bells you're immortal, you'll find out," Emmett answered, "I'm going to ask everyone else if they want to join us."**_

_**It was Friday afternoon one of the busiest days at Forks local gym. The treadmills were all filled up and the weight racks had huge lines of big strong guys that look liked gangsters or something dangerous. Of course none of us Cullens were scared, we were vampires and a bunch of humans couldn't put a shiver through us. Every one of the Cullens had decided to go to the gym despite Esme and Carisle.**_

_**Emmett whispered something that I couldn't detect with my vampire hearing in Rose's ear and she nodded. I studied him closely trying to figure what was up as Rosallie walked to the front of the line at the bench press. She looked down at the guy who was about Emmetts size and glared. The man had probably never seen anyone so beautiful was stunned. He dropped the bar that was holding an impressive amount of weight.**_

_**Rosallie smiled and caught it with one hand right before it would of crashed into the mans chest. "I thought to get a good work out you had to do the work and not let gravity do it." Rose effortlessly put the bar back in the metal holders**_

_**The line behind the guy laughed and he colored red, "Why you little…"**_

_**He didn't get a chance to finish before Alice jumped in between them and said, "I wouldn't mess with her or I'll have to get involved."**_

_**This time the guy laughed, "I think I can take you shorty."**_

_**In perfect timing Jasper appeared flexing his huge muscles he asked, "Did you just call my wife short?"**_

_**The guy backed up, "No."**_

_**Emmett was strategically standing behind him, "Yes you did. You were also going to beat up my wife, but worst of all you were undressing her in your head."**_

_**The guy stood there shocked and suddenly Barbie Girl came blasting through the gyms sound system. Emmett immediately ruined the intense moment by dancing and screaming, "YES MY FAVORITE SONG!"**_

_**I didn't actually start laughing until Jasper began singing with him. Much to my disbelief Edward was over there with them singing too. I stood there stunned. I couldn't actually believe they were singing and dancing to Barbie Girl in front of a whole bunch of tuff guys laughing.**_

_**Then the biggest guys yelled, "You little fags!"**_

_**Rossalie went straight up to him and looked him in the eyes, "Did you just call my husband a fag?"**_

_**"Yes," he replied coolly.**_

_**She glared, "Why don't you arm wrestle me. You win he's gay and I divorce him, I win you sing Barbie Girl solo."**_

_**He met her gaze, "Deal." Nobody really thought Rose would win (except us Cullens we knew her secret, venom), but she did. She let him shove her arm down till it was a mere millimeter to the ground before she snatched her arm up and slammed his to the ground.**_

_**She smiled wickedly, "Guess you have to do a solo."**_

_**They guy pitifully stood up and did a solo. I was laughing hard now. I was glad Emmett made me come this was enjoyable.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**bella pov`s**_

_**We'd, well actually I hadn't done anything yet, even though I'd been with the Cullens for 16 years I felt a little left out. It was still fun to watch though. I mean seriously wouldn't you enjoy watching Emmet singing Barbie Girl?**_

_**"So what's next?" I asked Emmett.**_

_**He grinned, "We're going to have a race."**_

_**I tilted my head confused, "This gym doesn't have a track."**_

_**"But It does have a treadmill," Emmett said grinning.**_

_**I laughed, "Emmett I thought by now you'd know treadmills were stationary."**_

_**He mimicked my laugh, "I do, but the people in this gym don't know that I don't."**_

_**I nodded beginning to understand, "So we act really seriously."**_

_**Emmett patted my back hard, "Congrats Bells you're starting to catch on."**_

_**I rolled my eyes, "There's one problem with your plan genius, there aren't anymore treadmills."**_

_**He smirked, "Now, but when Rose goes up in a gym uniform pretending she's staff telling them that their membership expired there will be."**_

_**"That is mean," I declared.**_

_**"No it's Cullen, if we wanted to be mean we'd eat people," Emmett replied.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and watch Rosallie go up to people on six different treadmills and say, "Sorry to interrupt your workout, but I've been informed that your membership is expired. If you have any questions please ask the front desk as of now you'll have to stop using the equipment until we get this figured out. Sorry for the inconvenience." She got some strange looks from shocked costumers, but other then that the plan worked flawlessly. I think everyone was to intimidated by her ungodly beauty to argue. Plus she had a death glare from hell.**_

_**She waved us over before any other scavengers could get to the treadmills before us. As soon as we were there she dashed off changing into a really raveling workout outfit. She was back in an instant.**_

_**"You guys ready to race!" Emmett yelled for the entire gym to hear.**_

_**"Bring it on!" Jasper yelled just as loud. Now we were getting strange looks from everyone in the gym.**_

_**"Rules first," Alice declared now we were all talking in voices loud enough for everyone to hear.**_

_**"Rules darn those suck," Emmett grumbled.**_

_**"Rule one no tripping other contestants. Rule number two no taking short cuts. Rule number three first one to the finish line abiding all the rules win. Agreed?"**_

_**We all nodded.**_

_**Emmett began pumping his fist, "I'm going to be champion."**_

_**"No your not you'll probably take some short cut through an Ally," I argued.**_

_**"Therefore I'll win," Edward yelled echoing off the walls.**_

_**Alice rolled her eyes, "You guys will all be losers, now let's start. Three two one go."**_

_**Instantly everyone fingers began holding down the button that upped the speed of the treadmill.**_

_**"And Emmett takes a lead," Emmett yelled.**_

_**"Whose shortly caught up to by none other then Bella the great," I shrieked in excitement, trying not to burst out laughing.**_

_**"Too bad during all there arguing Rosalie passed them both," She said.**_

_**Emmett glared at his wife and began stomping his feet really loud as he ran, "Emmett pushes again into the lead with Spice Girl power. You tell me what you want what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want what I really want!"**_

_**"Too bad he gets passed by Jasper who has Britney Spears power. Ops I did it again. I played with your heart. I lost the game," Jasper sang, now the weird looks were put to an extreme.**_

_**Alice started belly dancing on her treadmill and sang, "Nope I'm the champion with Shakira power. Oh baby when you talk like that you make a woman go made."**_

_**The thing that made this so funny was the fact that we weren't laughing. We were keeping straight faces, like this was the Olympics. That was why were getting strange looks, being pointed at, and talked about.**_

_**"You guys better all watch yourselves I can see the finish line," I warned keeping a serious face.**_

_**"Oh and with an intense finish Emmett goes through the finish line first," Emmett yelled jumping up in down in excitement.**_

_**"Edward gets second," He yelled.**_

_**"Rose comes in third," She screamed.**_

_**"Jasper fourth with his Britney Spears power," he yelled.**_

_**"And Alice belly dances through the finish line," She said shacking her hips.**_

_**As I was about the yell my coming through the finish line Emmett yelled, "Poor Bells still running will she make it?"**_

_**I glared at him, "I will make it thank you very much."**_

_**"Bella don't you dare take that short cut no, no, no, no, you cheated," Emmett yelled.**_

_**"Poor Bella disqualified for cheating," Jasper cooed.**_

_**I glared, but Edward said in a quite voice so only the vampires could hear, "Go along with it."**_

_**"I didn't cheat what are you talking about," I said defending myself.**_

_**"Oh Bella the shame. We saw you cutting through that ally," Alice said in a sad voice.**_

_**I was about to argue, but someone from the gym staff came up to us, "Due to disturbing our other patrons I must request you leave this gym."**_

_**Emmett jaw dropped, "But I don't wanna leave Mommy. How could you do this to me?"**_

_**The woman from the gym looked at him like he was crazy, "Sorry, but you must leave."**_

_**"Fine let's go guys. We can call child support now," Emmett grumbled.**_

_**"Well that stinks that we got sent out now we're done," I sighed.**_

_**Emmett gave me a quizzical look, "Just when I thought you were a Cullen too."**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**bella pov`s**_

_**I stood outside the gym with my family waiting for them to explain what the plan that made them all amused was. I studied all of their faces that were hiding their devious plan.**_

_**"Okay guys what's up?" I asked a tad annoyed.**_

_**Alice smiled, "Why do people go to the gym Bella?"**_

_**I shrugged, "To get in shape."**_

_**"Why else?" Jasper asked.**_

_**"To lose weight," I guessed.**_

_**Rosalie smiled, "So Bella when you're trying to lose weight what's the one thing you're craving."**_

_**"Unhealthy food," I guessed again.**_

_**"By God I believe she's got it," Emmett yelled giving me a high five.**_

_**"Actually I don't," I replied still confused. I was annoyed that they understood, but I didn't. I wondered how long I'd have to be the newcomer in the family, five, six hundred years.**_

_**"Bella love, we're going to get some ice cream and doughnuts. Then we will eat them in front of that window where the treadmills are," Edward explained.**_

_**I felt a sly smile cross my face, "Now that's brilliant."**_

_**Emmett shrugged, "What can I say."**_

_**"You can say that you didn't come up with the plan," Alice shot up.**_

_**He glared at her, "Fine the writers of the Simpsons did, but that doesn't mean we can't use it."**_

_**"Why don't you two argue later so we can go to the store and get ice cream," Edward suggested.**_

_**"Wait I just had a realization, we don't like ice cream," I pointed out.**_

_**They all laughed and when the laughter died down Alice replied, "They don't know that and we will only act like were eating it. Of course we will spit it out, but we'll do it so fast they won't be able to tell."**_

_**"Oh," I nodded.**_

_**We entered the store and Emmett stared at the carts with a glazed look in his eyes. I could almost hear the levers in his mind turning.**_

_**"Emmett I thought you were in love with Rose not inanimate objects," I said as he stared at the carts.**_

_**"I thought you were in love with Edward not a Werewolf," He shot back.**_

_**I glared at him and let a growl escape my throat. I hated when anyone brought up Jacob. I loved him and it hurt that they were always being jackasses and bringing him up. That was one flaw in my perfect family.**_

_**"Chill Bella," Jasper said as he shot a wave of calm at me.**_

_**"Sorry that's just one of those topics I wish you'd tiptoe around," I replied coolly.**_

_**"Sorry Bella," Emmett grumbled, "Anyway I'm not in love with the grocery carts I'm in love with my idea."**_

_**"What's your idea?" Alice asked.**_

_**"Whatever it is Emmett keep me out of it," Edward replied.**_

_**"You'll wish you never said that when I tell you my idea," Emmett replied.**_

_**"Please explain," Rosalie pushed.**_

_**"What if we had a cart race?" he asked.**_

_**I rolled my eyes, "That's immature."**_

_**"I think it sounds like fun," Jasper replied.**_

_**Of course when Jasper agreed so did Alice. Rose always ended up doing stupid pranks with Emmett so it was no surprise when she grabbed a cart. Then the rest of them gave Edward and I puppy dog faces and taunted us for being boring party poopers. Finally I caved which made Edward cave and we ended up having to do a cart race!**_

_**"So here are the rules, we go to isle 34 then we curve around and go to isle 1 then we meet back here in the middle. Last one here has to actually eat the ice cream and doughnuts," Alice explained.**_

_**"What do the winner get?" Emmett asked.**_

_**"First off you're not winner yet and the winner will get to pick the ice cream flavor the loser has to eat," Alice explained.**_

_**"Sounds good," Emmett agreed.**_

_**We formed a line and Alice yelled for us to go. As soon as the words were out we all began sprinting with our carts in front of us. I let the cart build up a fast speed until I leapt onto the back of the cart. I shoved my weight into it forcing it to go even faster. As soon as I gained a nice speed I looked at my status. I wasn't last Rose was, but I was second to last. Edward was first, but Jasper and Emmett were on either of his sides pushing forward. Then I had a genius plan as I was flying past the hardware isle. I grabbed some rope and through one end around Emmett's cart who was now in the lead. The rope came back and with it I brought Emmett back a little, who was now pulling me at his speeds as I pulled the rope, shortening the distance between us. Then I was able the reach the back of his cart. I reached out and grabbed it shoving his cart backwards, which gave me leverage that pushed me into the lead. I was at isle 34 and I curved it quickly afraid to be caught up to. I raced back it isle 1 and then to the finish line first.**_

_**Second Jasper zoomed in then Edward, Alice, Rosalie and last was Emmett. When he came across the line he was glaring at me. I even heard growling rumbling. If I didn't now better I'd think he was going to attack me as if I were a grizzly.**_

_**"What's wrong Emmett," I questioned with a smirk on my face.**_

_**"What's wrong is you cheated!" he roared drawing even more attention to us. We were already being stared at due not only to our cart race, but are beauty.**_

_**"Actually I don't remember Alice saying anything about not being able to pull people back with a rope to get ahead," I replied smugly.**_

_**Alice laughed, "She's right I didn't. Now Bella it seems you get to choose Emmett's ice cream flavor."**_

_**"So it seems," I replied grinning wickedly, now I'd get to pay Emmett back for pranking me all these years.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**bella pov`s**_

_**Alice helped me pick out the ice cream. What we would do is I'd make a decision on what I wanted and then Alice would see Emmett's reactions. Turns out going through all the ice cream flavors mocha vanilla twist was Emmett's least favorite flavor. Everyone else choose randomly because it truly didn't matter what it was because we didn't have to eat it. The entire time we were picking out the ice cream Emmett was glaring at me. For doughnuts we just got a giant box filled with all sorts of flavors.**_

_**"This is bound to be the best prank we've done today," Alice said gleefully.**_

_**"And when we're done guess what we can do!" Emmett roared with excitement on are walk back to the gym.**_

_**"What something else I can beat you at?" I asked mockingly.**_

_**"No we can go to McDonalds and play in the playhouse," Emmett said excitedly.**_

_**I rolled my eyes, "Sounds great."**_

_**"Have you ever done it?" Emmett defended.**_

_**"No and I don't plan to," I said.**_

_**"Well you better start planning because that's what we're doing after this," He shot back.**_

_**"Whatever," I mumbled.**_

_**Finally we got to the gym. We sat right in front of the window the people on treadmills running their full speed towards us, only they were stationary. Their fat was bouncing around and they looked miserable, like they'd rather be anywhere other then on the treadmill.**_

_**We pulled the lids off ours ice cream and took an enormous spoon full of the creamy goodness. Slowly and dramatically we lifted it into our mouths chewing like it was the best thing ever. Then at a vampire speed we threw our heads backwards and spat it out. Then we were ready to repeat. Emmett on the other had the funniest facial expression as the ice cream hit his mouth. It twisted into disgust and he gulped it down like it was crap. We all burst out in laughter.**_

_**I turned to see the expressions of the runners on the treadmills. Every one of them had creases in their faces do to frowning. They had this deep want for what we had. When we were each half way through with our cartons Emmett began pucking on Alice's shoe.**_

_**"Oh my God Emmett that's Ralph Lauren!" Alice screeched.**_

_**"Who?" he asked looking sick.**_

_**"Ralph Lauren the greatest designer in the world. Ew Ew Ew! You're so buying me a new shoe," Alice squealed.**_

_**Emmett shrug, "Just take one of Roses shoes she has way too many."**_

_**A look of horror crossed Rosalie's face, " No she won't. I have exactly how many shoes I need 385, one for everyday of the year, No way am I giving one to Alice."**_

_**"I bet you wouldn't even know if someone took a pair of your shoes," Edward argued.**_

_**"Yeah well I bet you wouldn't notice if I took one of your stupid cds," Rosalie said spiting in his face.**_

_**"Yeah Edward I doubt you listen to all of them. There all classical junk anyway, boring," Emmett said faking a yawn.**_

_**"Sorry Emmett not all of us like the Spice Girls, Aquamarine, Backstreet Boys, or Britney Spears," Edward snapped back.**_

_**Emmett stuck his nose in the air imitating Edward in a fake British accent, "Hello I'm Edward I'm too good to listen to the Spice Girls. I'd rather listen to some dead dude play a boring piano. I shouldn't even talk to you because I'm to high and mighty. The only things I care about are Bella, my Volvo, and classical music."**_

_**Everyone burst out laughing except for Edward and I. We were both letting growls of anger come out.**_

_**Just as I was about to leap at Emmett, Alice pointed to a middle aged man and said, "Oh my God you guys that's Mike Newton."**_

_**Emmett laughed, "See Bella aren't you happy you became a vampire instead of marrying him.**_

_**I punched his shoulder hard, "I was never going to marry him. I never even liked him."**_

_**"Ow that hurt Bella," Emmett whined.**_

_**"You deserved it," Edward growled.**_

_**"So Edward you think you have some competition?" Jasper asked.**_

_**"Shut up!" Edward ordered.**_

_**"I think that's a yes," Alice giggled.**_

_**"It is not," I said then I leaned down and kissed Edward full on the lips, "See."**_

_**"Oh crap he's coming over here and he's going to notice we look exactly the same," Alice said just having a vision.**_

_**"What are we going to do?" I asked worried now.**_

_**Alice sighed, "Looks like it's a good thing I brought my makeup." Of course Alice brought make up everywhere. Instantly she began making everyone look sixteen years older at a vampire speed. Just in time too.**_

_**"Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper?" Mike asked in shock.**_

_**"Yeah you seem surprised," Edward growled.**_

_**"Yeah well I just thought your marriage wouldn't last," he shrugged.**_

_**"It did and we have three kids at home," I added lying.**_

_**"So he knocked you up senior year? I knew it," Mike said quickly.**_

_**I glared, "Nope Edward does things classy."**_

_**"Whatever, so you guys are seriously eating ice cream in front of the gym. That's so mean," Mike said.**_

_**"I think the reason your in a bad mood is the fact that you turned out ugly, fat, and bald while we on the other hand turned out stunning," Rose snapped at him.**_

_**He glowered, "I have to go work out."**_

_**He walked away and we all cracked up at how big of a loser he turned out to be. I'm so glad I didn't end up with him. Shudder.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**bella pov`s**_

_**Here I was in McDonalds standing in front of the Playhouse. I thought I'd never have to be here again in my life after I was five, but no. Emmett had dragged me and the rest of the family to McDonalds. Everyone had mean glares at Emmett.**_

_**"You know shouldn't we buy something here before we play in the "Playhouse?" Alice asked referring to the stares we were getting.**_

_**"That's a great idea Alice I LOVE bigmacks!" Emmett exclaimed.**_

_**"Emmett listen to me carefully, you can't eat human food," I said slowly.**_

_**"But this isn't human food it's a bunch of weird stuff. Have you ever seen a three year old happy meal? Oh MY GOD I just realized if I get a happy meal I get a toy," Emmett screeched jumping up and down.**_

_**"No," Rose said sharply, "You can't you're too old."**_

_**"When's the cut off a hundred and seven?" Jasper asked teasing.**_

_**I laughed, "Well if that's the case Emmett I'll get you the happy meal if you don't make me play in that playhouse."**_

_**"Deal or no deal," Alice exclaimed weighing the options in her hands.**_

_**"NO DEAL!" Emmett exclaimed, "I want both." Then he began stomping his foot.**_

_**"Stop Emmett or you'll break the floor," Edward commanded.**_

_**Emmett immediately stopped and mumbled, "Stupid floor damn architects should expect angry vampires."**_

_**"They should, but they don't because they can't see the future," Alice sang.**_

_**"Stupid pixie," Emmett grumbled.**_

_**Alice and Jasper both glared at him. I wouldn't want to receive those glares, but Emmett got so many glares daily it was clear he didn't care anymore.**_

_**"Anyway because I can see the future I'm glad we still have all our makeup on," she chirped dancing around.**_

_**"I'm not I actually might not be the most beautiful person in the world right now. Do you know how that feels? Never mind that was a stupid question of course you know," Rosalie muttered trying to catch her reflection on something.**_

_**"Don't worry Rose you're still the most beautiful person in the world," Emmett said kissing the top of her head.**_

_**"Ah thank you Emmett," she said before kissing him on the lips.**_

_**"Would you guys rather make out or hear about the future?" Alice asked annoyed.**_

_**They both looked up at the same time and together said, "We'd rather make out."**_

_**Alice glared at both of them, "Too bad you're hearing the future because we can do something fun with this."**_

_**"What is it Alice?" Rosalie grumbled.**_

_**"Three, two, one the cashier on duty is Lauren," she buzzed.**_

_**I held my hands up, "Hold up Alice, the one that used to go to school with us?"**_

_**Alice smiled, "That one."**_

_**Emmett rubbed his hands together with an evil smile, "Oh this is going to be good."**_

_**"What're you thinking?" Jasper asked excitedly.**_

_**"Oh what am I not thinking?" he asked.**_

_**"Let's see um… common sense," I answered for Jasper.**_

_**Emmett turned to glare at me, "You're just jealous about my plotting talent."**_

_**"Oh yes deeply I want to know exactly how you got me in here so I can beat you and instead be home with Edward," I replied icily.**_

_**Emmett rolled his eyes, "Whatever now let's get this chick."**_

_**"Oh yes let's," I replied actually excited at getting back at Lauren. The stunt she pulled at my weeding was unbelievable.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward and I were up on the stand with the Minister saying our vows. It was truly romantic because Edward wrote his own vows about Eternity and instead of saying until death due us apart he wrote until nothing because we will always we together dead or Alive. At that part I could see my mother weeping in the audience. I had to try really hard to not hold back tears. I'd been so nervous to be in front of that many people and knowing me I'd probably make a huge fool out of myself. Of course Alice and Rose had spent all day making me almost as beautiful as a vampire, but I still felt uncomfortable being starred at. Although as soon as I saw my soon to be husband looking amazing in a tux I forgot about the butterflies in my stomach. This was mine and Edwards day not the audiences.**_

_**When the Minister said the standard lies, "If there are any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace."**_

_**Lauren jumped up and waved a pregnancy test, "This couple isn't in love he just knocked her up. I have the proof right here."**_

_**My jaw dropped I knew it was a mistake to invite a self centered bitch to my weeding. Rose, one of my bride's maids was enough. I could see Charlie having to restrain himself from jumping on Edward and attacking him. I felt my cheeks flush the darkest shade of red ever.**_

_**"That's not true," I yelled.**_

_**"Oh really then why dose this test have a plus sign on it," Lauren snapped back defending her crude accusation.**_

_**"Because the person who took it, which wasn't me happened to be pregnant," I replied back trying to suppress the anger surging under my skin.**_

_**"Then truly why would you guys get married right after high school if you weren't pregnant?" Lauren asked back with cruelty glowing in pure evil eyes.**_

_**This is when Rosalie stepped in, "Because they're in love. Maybe you don't believe in love because no one would ever love you because you're a frigid bitch. If Bella was pregnant wouldn't you see a bump? If Bella was pregnant would she be going to Dartmouth in the fall? Seriously Lauren think with common sense oh I forgot you don't have any sorry."**_

_**Lauren stood there defeated. Then the security Alice had known to hire due to this marched her out of the weeding.**_

_**"Well after that unplanned entertainment let's continue this wedding," Edward suggested.**_

_**That was exactly what we did, but the embaresmeant never left my cheeks. Lauren had ruined the most sacred day of my life.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**I felt the anger bubble inside me. Lauren was going to pay for what she did. It turned out that pregnancy test was hers. She'd got knocked up with Tyler right after high school. Turns out she was the slut not me. Now it was time for the slut to burn in hell, no one messed with vampires and lived to talk about it.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**bella pov`s**_

_**I looked at the cash register grinning I'd never been so happy to take revenge in my life. I thought making Emmett eat ice cream and to puke was good revenge, but this, this was worth a life time of catty remarks and ruining the most special day in some ones life. If I had a heart it would be racing with excitement.**_

_**We walked to the counter. Ok so maybe it was more like we were strutting like models up to the counter, but seriously if you were as beautiful as a vampire would you do a dole walk. I mean really all eyes are on you, why not impress them.**_

_**When we reached our destination I could tell Lauren was looking us over. Oh by the way my power is optionally reading minds. I usually don't use it because I believe it's rude, but in Laurens case I was definitely not going to give her any respect.**_

_**Oh my God is that Bella Swan and the rest of the Cullens. How'd she end up that pretty? She was dirt ugly in high school. I can't believe Edward liked her**__**,**__** not me!**_

_**"Hey loser can I get 55 cheeseburgers and 22 Oreo Mcfluries," I asked keeping a straight face.**_

_**"You serious, at ordering that much food? You're going to get so fat and ugly, oh wait you already are," Lauren snipped.**_

_**Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and get our food. Oh and for your information we never said we were going to eat it."**_

_**Lauren gave her a weird look, "What are you planning to do with it."**_

_**Alice jumped up and down with excitement, "Oh you'll find out. Now get our food."**_

_**Lauren turned around with a scowl on her face and began to get all the food ready.**_

_**"Wait," Emmett screeched making the whole restaurant look at him, "I want a Happy Meal!"**_

_**Lauren snickered as she turned back around, "You're too old for one."**_

_**"Are you discriminating against age? You know in the constitution says that's against the rules," Edward said meeting her eyes.**_

_**"Yeah dose it not include that in Looney Ville's constitution. I've never been there, but you're a permanent residents so who better to ask then you," Emmett said giving Edward a high five for coming up with a reason he could get a happy meal. "Oh and I want two toys I want a boy toy and girl toy to give Rosie."**_

_**"You can't have two toys in one meal," Lauren argued.**_

_**Rosalie gave her the most deadly glare (were talking about Rosalie, that's scary), "I think with all the money we're spending you can give us two toys. Or are you hording them for your love child that you got pregnant with right out of high school?"**_

_**Lauren met her glare, "Oh shut up it's not like you weren't a slut."**_

_**Emmett growled, "That's my wife you're talking about! Get our food now before we have to use violence."**_

_**Lauren rolled her eyes and went back to getting the food ready. That's when I began searching her empty mind.**_

_**I can't believe they're so rude. Seriously I only ruined her wedding and I thought that was hilarious. It isn't fair that she got to marry Edward and I had end up knocked up with Tyler. How can they order that much food? That's so disgusting. How are they so beautiful? How'd I get knocked up at least once every other year with random guy? Life is so unfair I don't deserve this. I mean look at this outfit it's so gross. Plus how the hell could they know that I can't afford actual toys for my kids so I steal the happy meal toys?**_

_**I couldn't take it anymore I began cracking up. Everyone besides my family gave me odd looks especially Lauren. I whispered to everyone what I'd heard in Laurens mind. All the Cullens began cracking up. I guess if you're an ass you get an ass life style. I almost key word almost felt sorry for her. She was obese wrinkly, her hair was all scraggly, and she smelled like cheap perfume. Plus that polyester didn't pull of anything for her.**_

_**Finally after what seemed like an eternity Lauren came out with all of our food and said, "That'll eighty dollars and twenty two cents."**_

_**"Wow you learned math form when we graduated, congratulations," Rosalie snickered.**_

_**Emmett excitedly grabbed his happy meal. He dug through the bag with a wild smile on his face. His eyes were gleaming like a young boys on Christmas. Finally he stopped with anger on his face. "You didn't put a toy in this you BITCH!" Emmett howled stomping the floor with a little less force then he had before.**_

_**"Sorry," Lauren said sarcastically like she could care less.**_

_**Emmett took his cheese burger out of his meal and took the top bun off revealing ketchup and other slimy condiments. He then shoved it right into Laurens face and rubbed it around.**_

_**"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Lauren screeched backing up. We were all laughing, but we began laughing harder when she tripped and fell in the deep fryer. She leaped up screaming profanities and pointing at Emmett.**_

_**"Ready take aim and fire," Alice directed. We all had picked up burgers and took the bun of the top while Emmett and his happy meal drama. When Alice said fire we launched them at Lauren. At this time the entire restaurant was looking at Lauren stumbling around screaming. The whole place was filled with laughter directed at Lauren.**_

_**Alice must have seen something in the future because she pulled out a video camera and started filming. "Oh this is definitely going on youtube," Alice threatened while we all threw the second round of burgers at Lauren, who was now crying along with every other human in the restaurant, but they were crying from laughter not from embarrassment. Oh this was definitely sweet revenge.**_

_**Once we ran out of burger ammo, we threw the Mcfluries. Lauren was stumbling around swearing and tripping. She looked like a total, oh how do I put this right, oh of course, a total fucked up screwed moron. Once we ran out of Mcfluries we ran out dieing of laughter. We spied from the corner though because Laurens manger was coming for an inspection.**_

_**He walked in and his draw dropped, "LAUREN!"**_

_**She peeked her food covered head up from the counter, "Yes?" She looked truly alone and frightened, oh this was good.**_

_**"Why is there food everywhere?" he questioned shacking from anger.**_

_**"I-I-I'm so-rry so-me pe-pe-pole ca-a-a-me a-n-n-d th-th-r-e-e-w it at m-e-e," she stuttered looking nervous.**_

_**"Why were they throwing food at you?" he asked his neck vain surging about ready to explode from anger.**_

_**"Because I didn't put a toy in the happy meal," Lauren explained.**_

_**He sighed, "I've had enough of your drama and your rude remarks to the customers Lauren. I think you should clean this mess up and never come back. To put in Lauren terms, YOU'RE FIRED!" After hearing that we turned to each other and exchanged high fives.**_

_**"Emmett thank God you ordered that happy meal," I said breathless from laughing.**_

_**He frowned, "Yeah, but now we can't play in the playhouse and I never got my toy."**_

_**"Oh grow up," Jasper said in between fits of laughter.**_

_**All the sudden Alice's phone began ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. "Oh crap it's Esme!"**_

_**"What," Rosalie gasped.**_

_**"Didn't you see a vision," Edward growled.**_

_**"No you baboon Esme knows exactly how to get past my visions," Alice answered glaring at Edward.**_

_**"Hello," Alice answered putting Esme on speaker phone, "You're on speaker."**_

_**"Kids I'm very disappointed with all the pranks you guys pulled. I can't believe you guys," Esme hissed in the phone with that mother tone.**_

_**"How'd you know?" Emmett asked quietly.**_

_**"Well when you guys left for the gym I sent Aro out to spy on you guys. I'm very disappointed in you guys. Did you even think about Laurens kids!" She growled.**_

_**"Um, no," Rose answered.**_

_**"Well you should have," Esme snapped.**_

_**Emmett sighed, "How many days do we have to go without sex?"**_

_**"None that's not your punishment this time. You're going to all go out and get jobs. Hope fully it will teach you responsibility. You start Monday morning bright and early,' with that she disconnected.**_

_**We all stared at each other with shocked faces of horror. We had to work, that was not something Cullens did. It just wasn't!**_

_**chapter 7**_

_**Rosalie POV**_

_**Ew this hair is awful. It's so dry and uh. Oh my God white flakes ew! I turned to Alice who was doing another woman's hair, but she was having fun. Working at a salon was her dream job, not mine. My dream job would have been being a babysitter or maybe a model. Of course the camera couldn't even capture my beauty so I'd have to do ramp modeling. At least I didn't have to be Emmett who got the job of being a middle school basketball coach for a team of nasty teenager boys. Bella was lucky though she got to work at being an assistant language teacher for the same middle school Emmett worked at. I wouldn't trade with Edward either I don't think I could get past all that human blood helping out at the hospital. Jasper got the fun job being a director in the drama department in the middle school as well. I wish I could boss people around all day instead I got bossed around by a hideous woman that thought she knew more about beauty then me, fat chance.**_

_**"Alice don't you think this is an unfair punishment?" I asked knowing her answer already.**_

_**"No this is the best punishment in the world. It more like a reward," Alice sang.**_

_**The woman who's hair I was doing looked back and asked, "Your hair looks wonderful what products do you use?"**_

_**Well at least this woman knew gorgeous hair when she saw it. "I use a homemade product." I didn't need to shower or anything I was a frikin vampire it was natural. When I was human I used a homemade remedy so that's where I got my answer from.**_

_**"Could you bottle it for me I'd pay you," she offered.**_

_**"It only works on hair that actually has a chance," I replied coolly.**_

_**The woman looked appealed, "You don't think my hair has a chance at being beautiful!"**_

_**"Your means of determination are spectacular," I said sarcastically.**_

_**Alice glared at me, "Rose, be nice! I don't want to get fired," she warned then she turned to the woman, "I'd ask one of the consultants in the front of the store. Don't mind my sister she's a stuck up vain bitch."**_

_**I didn't even care Alice insulted me because she gave me the best idea I ever had except I'd need Emmett's help with it. The word fired sparked my imagination. I felt a tiny bit bad for ruining Alice's dream job, but not nearly bad enough to stop me. I quickly finished the woman's hair a little bit faster then the average human speed.**_

_**Once I was done and the costumer was out of my chair I looked up and yelled, "I'm taking a short brake I have a phone call I need to make."**_

_**Alice gave me a strange look. She was probably annoyed because she couldn't see what I was planning. I knew how to get past her visions so I'd work that to my advantage. I couldn't stand to imagine what Alice would do if she saw that I was planning to get us both fired. She'd probably kill me before I could even think about it twice. I walked out to the front of the shop and leaned against the wall. I pulled out my sidekick and looked at the filled parking lot. I hit the #2 my speed dial for my husband.**_

_**"Rosie how nice of you to call me at work," Emmett sang into the phone sounding excited.**_

_**"I love you too," I replied, "I need your help."**_

_**"That's a first," Emmett pointed out.**_

_**"Your right, but what I need is your help it is right in your expertise," I said in a hushed voice if Alice heard it she'd storm out and kill me.**_

_**"Ah and what would that be?" he asked.**_

_**"Ok I want to get fired and I want to make sure I go with a bang. I need you to tell me some pranks or something to get me out of this job from hell," I explained in a whisper that not even a vampire could hear if they were standing next to me.**_

_**"Oh Rose I'm so proud of you. I knew eventually I'd have this affect on you," Emmett replied in a happy tone.**_

_**"Yes, yes, congratulations now I need a plan now," I said into the phone trying to hide my annoyance.**_

_**"Have fun and make all the people who come to you look hideous. Over do it a lot and for the big bang insult your costumers loudly for everyone to hear," he suggested.**_

_**"Emmett I love you! I'll do that right now, bye, bye!" I replied into the phone and then snapped it closed not waiting to hear his goodbye. I wanted to begin to get fired.**_

_**I walked back into the salon Alice still looking at me with suspicion I ignored her as my next costumer came up. I first cut her hair all unevenly then I washed it. When I blow dried it I made it so it looked like she stuck her tongue in an electrical outlet. Now it was time for the makeup. I put on bright orange eye shadow and purple lipstick. Why the salon had these colors I had no idea. When I held up the mirror so she could see what she looked like she gasped in horror.**_

_**"What did you do to me!" she screeched.**_

_**"Nothing that made you look worse, than when you walked in. You were absolutely hideous and all those dead ends and dandruff. I can't believe you had the nerve to come in here and let someone actually touch your hair!" I yelled loudly across the salon making everyone stare.**_

_**"Rosalie!" Alice yelled having to try really hard to restrain herself from killing me.**_

_**"What I couldn't lie it's a sin so I told the truth," I replied acting all innocent.**_

_**"Do you want to get fired!" she screeched in horror.**_

_**"No of course not! Wherever would you get that idea?" I asked still pretending to act innocent.**_

_**"I HATE YOU!" Alice roared then she had a vision, "Great were fired wait until Esme hears what you did!"**_

_**Sure enough the boss came around and fired us. I have to remind Emmett how much I loved him when I got home. He saved me too bad for Alice though. I really didn't mean to hurt her, but as long as I was ok it didn't really matter that much.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**alice pov`s**_

_**I cant belive rosalie got us both fired what will esme say she will be very mad at me and it wasernt even me, WAIT, no way rosalie would have came up with that, OMG. I think emmet helped her out wait he won`t get away that easy.**_

_**When me and rosalie came home from getting fired everyone came down stairs when they heard the door close behind us. Then esme asked us how our first day went on our job, me and rosalie looked at each other and esme said "well how was it then" she said when she was tapping her foot on the floor. Then i turned to rosalie and said "well go on, tell her what you did then" Then i went to go by jasper.**_

_**Then rosalie said "well, because i didnt want to work there i...i...i" "you did what kitty"said carlisle well he was walking down the stairs. "I um got us fired" she said when esme said "you what on the first day how could you do this to..." she said when i interrupted and said " I know what she done was bad, and i didnt think she had it in her, i think she asked somone to help her" as i said that all the family looked at her accsepet for emmett. "And i no who it was and im not going to mention no names, well i think i will dont you think EMMETT" they all looked at him and he said "ok i did it she the one who wanted help not me" he said as smiling. Then i got up and went to rosaile and said "YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AND YOU`LL BE SORRY" as i said that i started to skip back back to jasper when i heard emmett`s booming laughter fill the room when i went up to him and hit him, and caused him to go through the wall and then i ran out off the room then jasper came to calm me down. "wow i never new she would do that" emmett said while laughing. **_

_**Bella pov`s**_

_**When alice went running out after hitting emmett through the wall, jasper followed, then esme and carlisle went out for work. Then rosalie went out hunting so it was just me, emmett and edward. When emmett got of the floor he started to laugh i said " why did you do it em you got more well lets just keep it at that, sooo why do you do it" when i said that emmett was walking to me with a frown on his face then he came up to me and pined me againt the wall and then edward came to me, then emmett let go then i said to edward "ed i think you need to go out and hunt" he just nooded and went so he wont be back now intill too days. then emmett said "why havernt i got more what" Then i moved fast then pined him on the floor and said "ok i was about to say you got more commonsence but then i new you would fill the room with you booming laughter" as i said that i got off him he stood up and then nooded and went in the living room and jumped on the couch so he was lieing down. Then he put football on then i heard him say "bella are you coming to watch the game or what" "yea"i said i walked in human pace and i was about to sit down when he patted to sit next to him, but i sat by him but i was on the floor under him. Then the game finished and it was one all. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**So me and emmett was spending the whole weekend together. (yay) **_

_**Emmett pov`s**_

_**so it was mine and bella weekend together im so happy, when i looked at her it looked like she was thinking about some thing good. "BELLA" i screamed as i did that she was still there so i went over to her and started to call her and to poke her but nothing, then she got up and started saying "edward i need you" so me being emmett went along with it and said "yh hun im here wat u want" "i want you and well some one else NO edward i never said that" i started to laugh under in my head trying to keep it kool, wait she said some one else she loves someone else.**_

_**"EDWARD" she screamed i was really getting scared, wait, me scared no, i kept saying in my head. Then she started to walk to me so i started to walked backwards up the stairs when i tried to get my key for my door (because we all lock our door to keep our stuff in what we dont want other people too see so we all lock our doors and i mean doors) but she started to come faster then i drop my key and she said "edward" again then i tried to open the other doors, but they are all lock stuped. Then i tried to lead her down stairs when she triped (being bella) then i caught her when she said "edward, that`s better" Then she was going to kiss me, wait, bella (swan) cullen was going to kiss me YES no i cant do that to her, edward and rosalie. well it cant hurt so i leaned in so did she then there it was the spark, then she said "that`s it can we take it farther" wait now i need to stop now i`ve kissed her i dont need to (you know).**_

_**"no bella i dont think we should" i said then she fell to the floor so i took her down stairs onto the couch when she woke up "were the hell am i" "um with me emmett" i said. "i thought edward was here because thats when you pined me up againts the wall" she said wait that was yesterday so she wont remember i kissed her yes "um bella that was yesterday you told him to go hunting" "did i" she said " yea" "oh wait i remember that when you pined me to the wall and you let go because edward came i told him to, hunt because... because..." "because what bella" i wander what it is "well, i like you" "you what, you like me, emmett you like me" wow bella likes me i was the other one she was saying. "im sorry to say it like that but its true i really do trust me." " yh i do trust you because i like you too" " you do" she said "yh i do well i love you" i said wow did i just do that "i do too" as she said that she leaned in and kissed me and i just frose, then she said "um im so sorry i should`nt have done that" then she got up, and i grabed her wrist and stood up and kissed her back. WOW " wow" we both said at the same time then we both sat down and wached a film, she was lying in front off me when alice came running in with jasper and they stood there looking at us, but we never seen them. "HELLO" alice shouted witch made bella fall off the couch. Then when she got up, i think if bella was a human you would she her blushing all kinds of red."yo, alice whats up" I said trying to be kool. "oooh, whats up is that u to..." she was saying when edward and rosalie came in i went by rosalie and gave her a kiss when i did i looked at alice and she was shaking her head then bella did the same to edward. "so, alice what was you saying" edward said. "nothing" alice said while skipping in to the living room, then we all followed. Then, about ten minites later edward went to go up stairs and bella grabbed him and was saying were he was going and he replied by saying "i want to go up stairs for pease and quite is that ok with you, god you act like my mum" when he said that he left bella, in her chair if she was human i new she would be crying. So then rosalie told me she wanted to go up stairs to read her magazine in peace so i said ok then when she left, i went over to bella and was giving her one of my bear hugs. Then alice said to us "guys, i think you need to go tell them both." when she said that we both looked at each other and sighed then nooded, then we was going by the stair to get ready to go tell them, when bella said " can i tell edward first because, if i emmett tells rosalie first edward might read her mind" when she said that me, alice and jasper nooded then we were outside edwards room when we heard laughing then bella opened the door and seen. **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**alice povs**_

_**There was my brother (edward) and my sister (rosalie) naked and on top of each other, then i seen them both getting there clothes on vampire speed then i heard edward go to bella and say "im sorry i...i...i..." "you what, when i was coming up here to tell you that i kissed emmett you do..." "wait you KISSED HER" he said to emmett "well edward yes i kissed emmett but i never flipping jumped in bed with him now did i" as bella said that edward was going to hug her but bella grabed him by the neck and through him out the window and then she ran and emmett followed her. Then he looked at me and i shock my head and i seen him and rosalie leave through the window. Then me and jasper went down staris and i seen bella she was huging emmett in his famous bear hug the one thing he dont do give me, then they both looked at me and then i had a vision.**_

_**VISION**_

_it was bella and three kids and she is running with them and the kids are vampires, and now she is meating some man and he is giving her a bear hug, WAIT, bear hug OMG its EMMETT and he said "come on kids you dont want to be late for school i`ll race you there say by to your mum" "ok dad" they all said then they went up to bella and said "bye mum love u" OMG there are there mum and dads wait bella and emmett go out and they get married and have three kids OMG. _

_**end of vision**_

_**Then they all looked at me "so what you see sis" said emmett "one thing i`ll say is you two will be very happy" then they both looked at each other and smiled and kissed each other, then i skipped out taking jasper with me to go shopping for their future. **_

_**Emmetts povs**_

_**Oh i wonder what she saw well im sure it was about me and bella because she said we will both be happy soon. "So what do you think she saw" bella asked and i shock my head, so me and bella are going to be happy soon i really cant wait for that i need to know what she saw oh god i wish edward was NO dont say it. "em, what are you doing?" "what" i said what does she mean " well you are wearing my skirt over you trousers so why are you doing that for" "oh, im picking out what i want to wear tonight" "and so you wanted to wear one of mine, well i want to pick out something for me then" when she said that she went in my closet and put on one of my shirts wich looked like a nightgown and then she found one of my old sweat pant wich are know too small for me, she put them on and the fitted nicely, then i went to her side of the closet and pulled out this nice tank top but when i put it on it looked like a bra on me because of my big musculer body then, we both laughed and then went down stairs in the living room were jasper and alice were. esme and carslie were not there because they both ere hunting then we both sat down and jasper said "so know do u 1) dress in the dark 2) play each other or 3) you are just so stupid"**_

_**bella povs**_

_**when he said that emmett got up went to him and said something in his ear that not even alice who was on jaspers lap could here, then he came back bye me and then they both started to laugh. I looked at emmett and he said "what?" "i think i should be saying that dont you think" then i seen alice come up to me and emmett and say "oh emmett i think that is very nice" then i seen emmett look at jasper and he did not look happy but then jasper said "im sorry" then emmett left and he probally went up stairs to play on hes playstation or some thing but i just leave him intill im ready to talk. I want to know what they said god i wish edward was here so he could read there minds when i said that alice said "bella there behind you" then i turned around and saw edward so i ran at him and pined him to the wall and i said "i thought i told to never come here again " "well you are... the one who told me to come, remember in your head you said oh god..." then i cut him off "wait if you heard what i said then you still live in forks then, and why are you eyes red" as i said that i looked at alice and she said "OMG, edward how could you do that, he has been drinking human blood because that is the strongest blood so thats why he could hear you from far away" "well it ant just me who drinks human blood know" as he said that i was going to let go when he pined me down on the floor and said in my ear "now me and rosalie are stronger than you all" as he said that emmett came down the stairs wearing his own clothes and said " you are not stronger than me no one is" as he said that emmett ran at edward took him off me and smashed him againt a wall then rosalie came in and shouted "EMMETT HOW DARE YOU HIT MY HUSBAND" wait husband they are married then rosalie went to emmett and then alice said " leave him alone you slag" then rosalie went up to alice and through her againt the wall and made her unconsous then jasper went up to her and i told him to take her to carlise. Then rosalie went back up to emmett i was going there but edward grabed me so i couldnt move then she said to him " i now you are stronger but you are weak when it comes to love" then he looked at me and i turned away omg he is still in love with her then edward pined me to the floor and gave me human food errrrr then i spat it out at his face and he got mad and pushed a spike through my chest.**_

_**emmett pov`s**_

_**i saw it, edward he killed bella. Then rosalie and edward left and i went up to bella and was saying she was going to be ok but i new she wouldnt then carlise came in and said "what happened here" "well edward came and pushed a spike through her cheast" "wait, we cant die from that we need to be ripped up and burned" he said "well it look to me like she is dead" "well i dont know i think we should make a grave for her" carlise said it hurt me that she was gone.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Em povs**_

_**so we had a grave dug up and we put bella in there i was trying to hold back but when we dug her up i started dry crying and i wanted her so i started to dig her back up but carlise and jasper pulled me away "its okay son you will be fine" carlise said i new he was trying to be happy but we all were holding back our dry sob but then the door bell ran so i went to see who it was there standing in front of me were twoomen one with brown hair brown eyes and was wearing casual clothes the other one was black hair crystel blue eyes and was all in black then the who was casual said "we want to see bella" what how did they know bella "h-how do you know bella" "just invite us in and we will tell you all about it" "will i shit CARLISE" i shouted "what OMG" wait carlise just said omg "well can we come in" "yes" hey wait he just let them in. so we were all in the living room hen the casual one said "hello i am stefan and this is my brother damon and we want to see isabella please" um wait he just called her isabella she dont like that "her name is bella and um s-she is d-ead" then they both looked at each other and the one in all black called damon said "well were did you put her i can help her just tell me were she is" then i looked at carlise he noded and i pointed out side.**_

_**damon povs**_

_**omg she is dead my baby sis is dead well know more. Then at vampire speed i dug up the grave and pulled her out and seen a hole in her cheast, i gave her some blood and snapped her neack a little while later she awoke and i gave her more blood then she got up and looked at me and scremed "OMG, h-h-how are y-y-ou there right in my sight or is it a dream" " this is know dream sis" omg i got my sis back i went to her and hugged her then i heared gaspes and "bella" then she move from me into the big one emmetts arm and started kissing him when i went and pulled her off she pused me back i broke down a tree then i heard more gaspes and bella shouting "STEFAN" when i got back steafen was in the garden alone and i heared smashing when i went back in i seen bella on top off the big one emmett laughing and he is trying to get up but she is stronger then she gto up and said "were is alice" then a little pixie figure came out from down stairs and screamed and so did bella. bella shouted "ALICE" and ran up to alice then alice shouted "BELLA" and at the same time they shouted "SHOPPING" then we all sighed but alice and bella started laughing. So they both went shopping and grabbed us with her ughhhhh.**_

_**Em povs**_

_**Omg we went shopping and bella went into the changing room and came out with ,wait, **__**she is wearing what her brother damon is wearing and she looks hot **__**then she said "thank you emmett i do dont i" **__**um give me a noded if you can read my mind **__**so she noded then damon came in "wow bella you look awesome i like that look on you it makes you look like me and less stefan sorry stefan" i started laughing when i felt someone punch me and it was stefan witch made everyone laugh i went up too bella picked her up and kissed her when someone cleared there voice we all turned to find rosalie she came up to me pushed bella off me and kissed me errrr then she got pulled off by bella, bella shouted at her and said "no one kisses my man but me got it" **__**awww im her man **__**then i seen bella smile at me then nod at her brother damon and he grabbed rosalie out side. Then a minite later we went out side to see rosalie holding damons neck, she has him pinned up againts a wall when bella went up too her pulled her off him, i went off him and said "what? are you ok? and why?" "oh no, she said if i didnt kiss her she would kill bella then i said no we are all stronger then you then she kissed me and pinned me againts the wall" wow she is DEAD, when i looked over to bella, rosalie is in a fire but bella has a stake not in her heart but by it so i went over and pulled it out for her then she got up and said "errr damon look what that bitch did to my shirt this is debbelesy god" then damon picked her up and span her around and said "thats my little sis, hey stefan aint that what i said to you at breakfast cause you through a nife at me and i stabed you and said that omg bella we are the same" then bella, damon and stefan were laughing.**_

_**Bella povs**_

_**Then emmett said "okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" draging the "Y" out. Then i went over to them when some one grabbed a holed off me , but i pinned them up a gaint a tree and said "OMG ANNA I HAVE MISSED YOU WHAT YOU DOING HERE? then she said "ive missed you too bella but you dont need to scream" then she walked over to damon and kissed him and she said " heyy, suger you remember me" then he nodded and i went by his side and said " what wrong damon a cats got your tounge "then i ran to catch emmett up and he raped his arm around my wist so we went home and i went to bed because i was tired but first i went to the frigde to get some human food other wise my human figure will mummyfie with me in it. So i went in to the kitchen and i heard someone creaping behind me so at vampire speed i pinned who ever i was on the floor i looked who it was and it was emmett then i wispherd in his ear " you should never sneak up on a vampire expecally me, sorry" then i let him get up so i went back to the kitchen and looked through the frigde and all was there was blood so i gave out a groan then i heard emmett laugh so at vampire speed i pinned him to the floor and said "what is so funny?" "nothing i just like it when you groan you do it sexy" so i got of him and went to the shops to get some human food. **_

_**3/4 HOURS LATER**_

_**I went home to see them all in the living room but not carlise he is probally at work they all looked sad so i went in the kitchen and put the human food in the fridge at took out a pollygranate and i went to sit down when i did they all shouted "BELLA" witch made me drop my food they looked at me when i finished eating and i said "what, i ant dirty i got it off the floor in 2 seconds so haha" then they were still looking at me "WHAT" "w...we thought y...you w...were dead"i started laughing "IT AINT FUNNY LITTLE GIRL I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" shouted damon "well its emmetts folt" "ERRRR, bella dont blame me i aint done nothing""well i told you i were going to the shop to get human food for me and my bros so there" so they all turned there heads to emmett and shouted at him at the same time witch gave me a headake so i shouted "SHUT UP KNOW ALL OFF YOU" they all stoped and looked at me and i finished whot i was going to say "well it wasernt emmetts falt i guess it was my falt because you really cant trust this dumbass to remember anything watch" i said as i was pointing at him as he had his mouth hung open i went to emmett and said "i`m a warewolf" then i heard him gasp when i went up stairs and came back down and said "so how did you take it then?" "take what?" "um hunny i just told you a second ago" "well i cant remeber" then every one in the room started to laugh and got up and put his hands on his waste and moving his while saying "what you lauging at" witch made us laugh more i got up and kissed him when my phone rang "hello" i said "DAMON DID WHAT..."**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**"DAMON DID WHAT WHY" when i got off the phone i went up to damon grabed him throw him on the floor and slapped him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**bella pov`s**_

_**We'd, well actually I hadn't done anything yet, even though I'd been with the Cullens for 16 years I felt a little left out. It was still fun to watch though. I mean seriously wouldn't you enjoy watching Emmet singing Barbie Girl?**_

_**"So what's next?" I asked Emmett.**_

_**He grinned, "We're going to have a race."**_

_**I tilted my head confused, "This gym doesn't have a track."**_

_**"But It does have a treadmill," Emmett said grinning.**_

_**I laughed, "Emmett I thought by now you'd know treadmills were stationary."**_

_**He mimicked my laugh, "I do, but the people in this gym don't know that I don't."**_

_**I nodded beginning to understand, "So we act really seriously."**_

_**Emmett patted my back hard, "Congrats Bells you're starting to catch on."**_

_**I rolled my eyes, "There's one problem with your plan genius, there aren't anymore treadmills."**_

_**He smirked, "Now, but when Rose goes up in a gym uniform pretending she's staff telling them that their membership expired there will be."**_

_**"That is mean," I declared.**_

_**"No it's Cullen, if we wanted to be mean we'd eat people," Emmett replied.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and watch Rosallie go up to people on six different treadmills and say, "Sorry to interrupt your workout, but I've been informed that your membership is expired. If you have any questions please ask the front desk as of now you'll have to stop using the equipment until we get this figured out. Sorry for the inconvenience." She got some strange looks from shocked costumers, but other then that the plan worked flawlessly. I think everyone was to intimidated by her ungodly beauty to argue. Plus she had a death glare from hell.**_

_**She waved us over before any other scavengers could get to the treadmills before us. As soon as we were there she dashed off changing into a really raveling workout outfit. She was back in an instant.**_

_**"You guys ready to race!" Emmett yelled for the entire gym to hear.**_

_**"Bring it on!" Jasper yelled just as loud. Now we were getting strange looks from everyone in the gym.**_

_**"Rules first," Alice declared now we were all talking in voices loud enough for everyone to hear.**_

_**"Rules darn those suck," Emmett grumbled.**_

_**"Rule one no tripping other contestants. Rule number two no taking short cuts. Rule number three first one to the finish line abiding all the rules win. Agreed?"**_

_**We all nodded.**_

_**Emmett began pumping his fist, "I'm going to be champion."**_

_**"No your not you'll probably take some short cut through an Ally," I argued.**_

_**"Therefore I'll win," Edward yelled echoing off the walls.**_

_**Alice rolled her eyes, "You guys will all be losers, now let's start. Three two one go."**_

_**Instantly everyone fingers began holding down the button that upped the speed of the treadmill.**_

_**"And Emmett takes a lead," Emmett yelled.**_

_**"Whose shortly caught up to by none other then Bella the great," I shrieked in excitement, trying not to burst out laughing.**_

_**"Too bad during all there arguing Rosalie passed them both," She said.**_

_**Emmett glared at his wife and began stomping his feet really loud as he ran, "Emmett pushes again into the lead with Spice Girl power. You tell me what you want what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want what I really want!"**_

_**"Too bad he gets passed by Jasper who has Britney Spears power. Ops I did it again. I played with your heart. I lost the game," Jasper sang, now the weird looks were put to an extreme.**_

_**Alice started belly dancing on her treadmill and sang, "Nope I'm the champion with Shakira power. Oh baby when you talk like that you make a woman go made."**_

_**The thing that made this so funny was the fact that we weren't laughing. We were keeping straight faces, like this was the Olympics. That was why were getting strange looks, being pointed at, and talked about.**_

_**"You guys better all watch yourselves I can see the finish line," I warned keeping a serious face.**_

_**"Oh and with an intense finish Emmett goes through the finish line first," Emmett yelled jumping up in down in excitement.**_

_**"Edward gets second," He yelled.**_

_**"Rose comes in third," She screamed.**_

_**"Jasper fourth with his Britney Spears power," he yelled.**_

_**"And Alice belly dances through the finish line," She said shacking her hips.**_

_**As I was about the yell my coming through the finish line Emmett yelled, "Poor Bells still running will she make it?"**_

_**I glared at him, "I will make it thank you very much."**_

_**"Bella don't you dare take that short cut no, no, no, no, you cheated," Emmett yelled.**_

_**"Poor Bella disqualified for cheating," Jasper cooed.**_

_**I glared, but Edward said in a quite voice so only the vampires could hear, "Go along with it."**_

_**"I didn't cheat what are you talking about," I said defending myself.**_

_**"Oh Bella the shame. We saw you cutting through that ally," Alice said in a sad voice.**_

_**I was about to argue, but someone from the gym staff came up to us, "Due to disturbing our other patrons I must request you leave this gym."**_

_**Emmett jaw dropped, "But I don't wanna leave Mommy. How could you do this to me?"**_

_**The woman from the gym looked at him like he was crazy, "Sorry, but you must leave."**_

_**"Fine let's go guys. We can call child support now," Emmett grumbled.**_

_**"Well that stinks that we got sent out now we're done," I sighed.**_

_**Emmett gave me a quizzical look, "Just when I thought you were a Cullen too."**_


End file.
